Fleeting Light of a Full Moon
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: She flirts and drapes herself all over you. My anger rises. How I wish to tell you I love you but I can't there's to much I have done to ever earn your love.
1. In the Shadows I stand

**

* * *

**

A/N: Tis Megan again and I'm here bringing you a short Gundam Fluff fic. So enjoy my friends. P.S. I do NOT own Gundam Wing or its characters! I simply play with them.

* * *

**Fleeting Light of a Full Moon**

My heart is screaming.

My mind is racing.

My eyes are begging.

All the while my mouth stays silent.

I watch silently as she flirts and drapes herself all over you.

You don't say anything to her, simply nodding.

Your beautiful eyes wander the room looking for me.

But alas I am safely hidden within the shadows of the ball room.

You sigh and turn your attention back to the people you were talking to.

I watch in silent horror as she kisses.

You don't jerk away like you -no like**_ I_**- want you to.

You are the kind gentlemen as always. Always thinking of other instead of yourself.

Politely you ask her to dance.

She flushes a shade of red and takes your offered hand.

I stand and watch as the two of you dance.

Her red dress fanning out around her as the two of you twirl and glide on the floor.

Your black tux and crimson red tie make you look stunning. The tux itself fits perfectly, showing of hints here and there. Hugging in all the right area's.

Those gorgeous eyes of yours scan the floor looking, searching for the one you know you won't find here tonight.

Your bright eyes dim in realisation that I'm not here.

She spins back into you, practically throwing herself into you.

You have no other choice but to pull her closer so she won't fall.

My eyes darken some what.

"You know....... If you would just tell him, you could save yourselves a lot of heart ache." The smooth velvety voice of one Quatre Raberba Winner states calmly.

"What right do I have to love him?" I ask coldly.

* * *

ohhhhhhhh and if you didn't figure it out HE was dancing with Hilde. I'd be very impressed if you all could tell me from whos P.O.V. this is from.


	2. And You Dance

**Fleeting Light of a Full Moon**

"You two are really stubborn you know." His blonde locks of hair toss slightly as he shakes his head.

You don't understand Quatre. No one does. How can someone so gorgeous and free love me? After everything I've done? He deserves better then me. "You needn't feel guilty or ashamed for that matter. Love is something special." He smiles as he looks over to where Trowa is talking with Cathy and Relena. The tall teen glances up and smirks at my blonde friend before turning his attention back to the two women. **"You don't fall in-love with a gender. You fall in-love with a person. Age, sex, race none of that matters. It's your heart that you have to listen to. Not what others say." He turns to me. His aquarium eyes shinning. "Aren't you the one who says you should live by your emotions?"

I watch in silence as he walks from me over to his lover. Who wraps his arm around his waist, placing a light kiss to his silky blonde hair. I turned my attention back to the dance floor. You and Sally are now dancing around in circles. She's smiling and laughing as the two of you spin and twirl on the floor. While you're gazing out among the crowd. Still you're looking for the one person you hope to see but know you won't. You look broken hearted as you end your dance with Sally, taking her hand in yours you place a gentle kiss to it. Sally laughs and shakes her head before heading over to her date. Hilde's looking at you now. Her eyes are angry. To think that you'd do that in front of her. She starts to make her way toward you but is stopped by Trowa who asks her to dance. She glances at you before accepting.

I'm still hidden in the shadows of grand ballroom. I watch as you make your way over to Quatre. He smiles fondly at you and pulls into a brief hug. The two of you talk and laugh with each other for a few minutes before you see that Trowa is making his way over to you. By the time he gets to the two of you you're smiling and 'dancing' with Quatre. His green eyes are sparkling with amusement. Te three of you talk some more before you briefly dance with him. Quatre's laughing at the two of you. You aren't fairing much better I might add. Quatre swats you away from his lover, glaring at you lightly before sticking his tongue out at you. You smile and bow to them both before turning and heading to the bar.

* * *

** This line I have heard before but have recently found it in a fic that im in love with. It's from the Fic **For Better or Worse by JuubiOokami** its a FMA pic about Roy and Ed. I couldn't agree more with this line. Love is something special. It doesn't matter who u find it in. Sex Age or Race. It shouldn't matter love is love one way or another.

A/N: I do NOT own Gundam Wing nor its characters! I simply play with them for my heart desire! lol any way!!!!!


	3. Three Words That Stop My Heart

**Fleeting Light of a Full Moon**

My eyes follow you to the bar. Though I can not hear you I know exactly what you ask for. 'Beer and a Coke.' You use to say the coke helps chase down the after taste of the beer, but I noticed that you'd drink more coke then beer. When the bartender hands you the bottle and can, you lay a twenty down and head out onto the terrace, instead of heading back to all of our friends and co-workers at the party.

You miss the surprised look the bartender gives you. I follow you at a slower pace hidden in the shadows of the room. Ironic, isn't it? You were always the one saying the darkness was your best friend. You can hide and never be seen. Now though I'm the one in the darkness while you shine brightly. By the time I get out onto the terrace you're leaning your elbows on the solid stone railing, head turn to the night sky. You Coke is sitting by your right arm, while your hands hold your beer lightly.

"Where are you? Why didn't you come?" Your voice holds frustration and anger. You shake your head as you sigh. The sound of the sigh is one of total, utter surrender. All the while I watch in silence. The shrouded shadows of the night concealing me. Finally I speak.

My voice is soft and questioning. "Why do you wait and hope for me to come?" I shudder at the image that flashes through my mind at those words.

You tense, a simple war instinct that was ingrained in use from the day we agreed to help the scientists. You spin -nearly dropping the bottle in your hands- eyes scanning the terrace for the intruder who dares disturb you on this cool winter night.

I ask again. "Why?" You smirk at the area where my voice is coming from.

"It's simple really." You state as you lean back against the stone, arms crossed over your chest.

"Then tell me. What's so simple about it?" You let a laugh pass through your delicate lips.

"You idiot. I love you. I have from day one." You turn your head back towards the starry sky. "When I first laid eyes on you, the thing that caught my eye about you, were your gorgeous eyes." You laugh again. "That day replays in my mind every time you walk into a room and I'm there. I see the glint in your eyes and I can't help but stop breathing when you look at me. You don't know how beautiful you really are do you?"

You look at me. Though the shadows still keep me hidden from your sight, you know exactly where I am. I meet your gaze, and something flashes between the two of us. Much like that day at the harbor. I remember that day perfectly. The day you shot me -twice- was the day I fell for you.

Again you state: "I love you. It's that simple." Your lips are slightly upturned into a faint smirk. The way you look right now -Black tux, shining eyes, faint smirk, relaxed state of body- looks simply and utterly gorgeous. My heart stops as your words register in my mind, then it picks up ten fold. _I Love You._

"How-?" I take a deep breath. "Why? I have nothing to offer you. Nothing worth giving to you." I shake my head. I have nothing that would ever make you love me. I've been nothing but a cold, distant person to you. So why?

You chuckle.

* * *

A/N: well this seems to be an epic fail on my part here................ dang...... wondering if i should just not update.............or even finish it......*sigh*


	4. Of Full Moons and Star Dusted Skies

**Fleeting Light of a Full Moon**

"You're wrong. You do have something worth giving me. Your heart. I offer you my love and in return I ask for yours. That's all I could _ever_ ask for." You chuckle again.

I close my eyes against the pain that I'm about to force on you. "I can't love you. You deserve so much bet-"

"Heero Yuy! Don't you _dare_!" Your violet eyes flash dangerously. "Don't you _dare_ tell me you can't love me! Don't you _dare_ tell me I deserve better than you either! I don't want anyone other then you!"

Some time during our argument I've stepped free of the shadows. Now your violet eyes are starring into my cobalt ones. "Duo.....You don't." I shake my head.

"I don't what?"

"You don't understand! You shouldn't love me!"

You're angry now. "Why in the hell not!" You shout at me.

"Their is so much that I have done, So many people that i have hurt. No!" I close my eyes against the images from the war. Though the war is over and has been for over three years, the images are still there. They're still fresh, as if they only happened yesterday.

"Heero." You say my name so softly. I open my eyes. You place the bottle of beer on the ledge, and step forward. I stand still not moving, simply entranced by the way you walk. the natural sway of your hips, the swishing of your braid, the small smile on your face, and you vibrant eyes that shine in the moon light. Soon your arms a wrapped around me. I find myself almost clinging to you. The warmth of your body fights off the cold of the night.

"I love you for who you are 'Ro. That means I love you for your past, the present and the future. I love you. It's that simple. It's not what you've _done, _but what you're _going_ to do Heero." You burrow yourself into my chest, with my arms wrapped securly around you. My hand travels down your braid, toying with the end.

"I love you." I whisper. My heart is racing. Three simple words that I've been dying to say to you. "I love you." I bury my face into your chestnut hair and breath in the scent that's all you. You place a gentle feather light kiss to my neck.

"I know." As the sound of music floats out from the ballroom I turn my gaze to the sky. The full moon shines brightly.

"Shall we?" I ask softly. The strings pick up, filling the air with soft, elegant notes.

You pull back and look at me. "Dance? With you?" I nod. "I would love to 'Ro."

So we danced in the fleeting light of a full moon and star dusted sky.

* * *

A/N: TADAAAAA!!!!! and I is finished!!!! well almost......... heehee I have a small surprise for you all! ;) but because I am pure evil you will have to wait my friends. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, choke* well okay! im think of and epilouge..... but im not suuuure yet.......Review and tell meh what you think!

~megan


End file.
